Empress in Waiting
by Drizzlemarie
Summary: Alternate Universe where the WWE Supertars are Royalties
1. chapter 1

F I V E K I N G D O M S

Genova,

Shiloh,

Sirgournay,

Surrey,

Coron

ruled by

F O U R F A M I L I E S

House of Orton,

House of Bautista,

House of Helmsley,

House of Cena

BUT

there are only,

T H R E E H E I R S

"I am not born to be a Queen,

I am born to be the Empress."

Grand Duchess

Estelle Reese Bellatrix Marie

"The throne is a glorious sepulcher."

Grand Duke

Mark Draco Harold Keith

"Being an Empress is not my

cup of tea"

Grand Duchess

Charlotte Ashley Heather Rose

one had to marry

and choose from

T W O L O V E R S

"I don't care that about the law,

I live to see your happiness with me."

Finn Balor,

Demon King

"I want to be your endgame"

Seth Rollins,

Kingslayer

before

she can rule

O N E E M P I R E,

THE GENOVIAN EMPIRE


	2. 01 GENESIS

H O U S E O F O R T O N

bouvierpalace Ackerley, GENOVA

EMPEROR AND EMPRESS BEDROOM,

27 december 2016

Walking back and forth with his fingers holding his lips. He thinks it is the right time to do it and their daughter is in the right age to rule the empire. His wife lying in their bed reading another book about the adventures of the wizard boy.

"What are you so agitated about?" Trish closes the book she reading, she can't concetrate when her husband decides to mark a hole in the floor from striding repeatedly.

"Trisha, I'm considering of vacating the throne" Randy sits next to her wife's side, staring at her chocolate brown eyes that he learned to love. It's about time to focus on her wife that he took granted from the last two decades.

Trish shifts uncomfortably in her place didn't know what to say. Amy has been widowed for a quite sometime and their kids are all grown up now. There's nothing stopping Randy and the only obstacle is her.

"Trisha, I love you, I will never leave you nor the kids. I may love Amy but it is in the past." Randy caress her cheeks, but she moved her head away from him. Trish is like an open book to him, he wouldn't blame her since a contract that caused all of this.

"If you really love me, when are you going to tell me about Paige?" she said in a harshed voice, finally she got the confidence to let her husband know what she knew.

"How did you kn--?" The Emperor was cut off by a loud smack in his temple. He couldn't form words from what happened he was slapped by his wife for the first and she knew about Paige.

Trish wrapped her silk robe around her shaking body. She needs to get away from him, she's petrified of what he will do. Her husband is known for his hostility. She hustled to the long hallways leading to some guest room to stay for the night.

She freezed when a pair of warm, hard arms embraced her from behind. "Please, listen to me Trisha." He pleaded that she might hear him out.

Carefully spinning her wife's delicate body to face him, he lifted her up to carry her back to their room. He's relieved that Trish didn't urged to fight him. He felt warm tears flow through his robe.

"Please Trisha hear me out." Randy breathed out, holding her shaky hands. "I'll tell you everything, if you want leave me that'll be fine."

Trish violently shakes her head, they said never sleep angry at your partner. In her opinion, her mind isn't thinking straight and she may say things that she'll regret in the future.

"I promised a morning jog with Estelle." Trish hoping Randy will leave her be.

"I speak to you after breakfast, I'll just sleep in the other room." Randy kissed his wife goodnight before going to his library and drink a glass or a bottle of whisky.

F L A S H B A C K

bouvierpalace Ackerley, GENOVA

ABERDEEN GARDEN, 16 may 1994

In a warm tuesday morning, the sun shines brightly in the sky. A perfect time to have breakfast outside the palace ground. She held her little bundle of joy in her arms while she strides towards the pavilion.

A good old friend of her is waiting patiently gazing at the flowers beginning to bloom and the butterflies flying from flower to flower.

"Your Royal Highness" She stood up and nod courtly as she spots the Empress Consort.

"It's been a long time." Trish placing her daughter in a high chair and plopping down an elegant garden chair. "What's new to Miss Mickie James?"

"You're just exaggerating. Have you confronted him?" Mickie cut her vacation short in Spain as she received a call from Trish about how things are doing in Genova.

She shook her head, in truth she didn't have the courage. She glance at her daughter, whose playing with her doll. She's scared that her daughter will grew up without a father figure. Adding up to the reason that she's expecting another angel in less than nine months.

"Come on, Trisha. It's been a month since you knew his infidelity." Mickie dropped her fork as Trish swooped another spoonful of mashed potato to her child. Mickie understands why Trish wouldn't leave Randy because of Estelle and the scandal that would taint the legacy of the Orton's House. "Forgive me Your Royal Higness."

"I know you're just concern in my well-being" Trish shrugged her shoulders, it's way to early to start sulking when the weather is so bright and her daughter had been smiling and giggling non-stop. "Why don't you tell me about the your sweet escaped in Spain?"

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

bouvierpalace Ackerley, GENOVA

EMPEROR'S OFFICE,

28 december 2016

He emptied a bottle of whiskey, been drinking the time he let her have their bedroom. He felt his head begins to throb like it will fall out in his neck and his library starts spinning around. This isn't a good sign for he have a ribbon cutting in Surrey. Her younger sister had open another charity for the abandoned elders of the Surrey. She requested his family to be there but he might not able to accompany them.

A knock on the door, before hearing a faint voice of her asking for his permission to enter his office. He barely make an audible sound for approval as the door creaked open to see a blurred vision of her eldest daughter dressed up for the event.

"Dad?!" She gasped, startled to see her father wearing his robe with a glass of whisky and a newly open bottle on his desk.

"Good morning, Honey" Randy slurred, thumping his head in his desk. Unable to fight his conciousness, he fell into slumber.

She pulled out her phone to call her father's assistant to come over in his office. She sits in the couch waiting for Eric, bothered by what she will do to solve this mess.

"Your Highness" Eric Biscoff, The Emperor's assistant, in hand of some papers and his tablets containing the schedule of the Emperor. He takes a look at his surrounding confirmed why the Grand Duchess is tensed.

"We're supposed to go to Duchess Torrie's charity event. Does the Empress knows about this?" She crosses her arms and glares at the man behind the desk because her mother had missed breakfast earlier and nowhere to be seen.

"The Empress Consort is still sleeping in their room." Eric replied, he had checked their room because the Empress Consort bailed breakfast and which is unusual.

"Let her be. Tell the servants to get The Emperor clean him up and bring him to a spare room." Estelle hunched there's something wrong when she saw three empty bottle of whiskeys lying on the floor. She had to step up for his father's events or speculations will arise in the empire. "Has the Emperor prepare the speech?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." Eric bowed his head to show courtesy to the young Grand Duchess.

"Good, give me a copy and inform my siblings to meet me in the east waiting room. Does The Empress Consort and The Emperor have scheduled appearances today?" She demanded, standing up in her sit.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness. The Emperor had a live interview in the evening in Sirgournay and The Empress has nothing scheduled." Eric recites and handing her the papers of the speech and the possible questions will be asked.

"Thank you, Eric" Estelle relaxed, all she had to do is read, understand and prayed that everything will go with the flow. "You may go now, Eric. I'll see you later."

"You're welcome, Your Royal Highness" Eric hustled outside the Emperor's office to fulfill his duties.

"I guess my training to be The Empress starts now" Elise plopped down to the couch beginning to scan the papers in hand.


End file.
